


baby, I just wanna be yours

by heartbreakmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum's oblivious, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle, fetus malum, he's the only one who can kiss calum, michael's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakmichael/pseuds/heartbreakmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hosts a party with possibly the worst plan ever to get his best friend to date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, I just wanna be yours

Michael is smitten with his best friend.

It took him practically three and half years to figure this out, and that was  _after_ he'd figured out that he was gay.

He's gone through numerous plans to get Calum to date him, but they've all ended in disaster, near-death, and setting the gym on fire at prom (Look, he's not proud of the last one, but he just really wanted to make out with Calum in the janitor's closet and it turns out some cleaning materials are, in fact, very flammable and don't react well when you knock over a bunch of candles after you see him slow-dancing with the bitchiest girl in school).

Anyway, Michael thinks he's finally got a plan that, although morally wrong, might just work.

In his defense, he _did_ get the idea from Jack, who he probably shouldn't be going to for advice. 

It sounded like a good idea at the time.

Calum was sick, and Jack had taken this opportunity to hound Michael for the entirety of lunch about his crush on Calum. It took many bouts of advice from Jack, mostly 'just fuck him's and 'suck his dick if he's sad's, before he struck a halfway-decent idea.

"Look, throw a party. He'll get super drunk and then you can ask him if he likes you while he's drunk. It'll be like a test round, and he won't even remember it." 

And so Michael started up on his mind-blueprints and drew up a scene where Calum was slurring out his love for Michael, and it was set in stone from then on. 

-

Michael's parents are on vacation, and they trust him to be on his own for the three day weekend they're using as a romantic getaway. 

Michael's repaying this trust with red solo cups full of stale beer and eighty-plus people crammed into his basement. 

It's an hour into the party and everyone but Calum and Michael are already pissed drunk. 

Oh, and Michael's plan is going down the drain because Calum is the designated driver for about six-million people. 

Michael is freaking out a little (okay, a lot) and he really doesn't know who to talk to because Jack is an idiot and Luke is MIA, but Ashton is right across the room, scowling at his phone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Michael starts towards the boy. 

"Ash, you gotta help me," Michael begs, and his voice is shaking because he just wants the boy who he's loved since they were thirteen years old and Calum was complaining about not having kissed anyone and Michael tentatively suggested maybe they kiss to get it over with and, you know, prepare for the real thing (it was the real thing for Michael, he'd never tell) and Calum agreed and, holy shit, his lips were so soft and plump and Michael thinks he still hasn't recovered; it's been five years. 

Ashton looks up, his expression bored until he notices Michael's look of panic and despair and hopelessness - all packed in one. Michael looks like he's ready to bust open and spill on the ugly carpeted floor, amongst the huge black spray-paint stain he and Calum made when they'd tried to teach themselves how to draw graffiti. 

"Is it Calum?" Ashton asks knowingly, shoving his phone into his pocket. Michael just nods, he thinks he might puke. "Come on, I'm sick of you two being dumb. We're gonna play a game." 

Ashton grabs Michael's arm, then finds Luke and tells him to find Calum and bring him to Michael's bedroom, along with a few of their friends and some girls, and tugs Michael up the stairs forcefully. 

-

"So let's play spin-the-bottle." 

Luke spins first, and lands on Ashton and they laugh and lean forward hesitantly. The kiss is gone as soon as it happens, but the blush doesn't really leave their cheeks. 

It's Ashton's turn then, and he lands on Calum, which promptly causes Michael to announce, before the two even get a chance to lean in, that they're playing wrong and have to start over.

"How are we playing wrong?" Alex, Jack's boyfriend, asks from his place on Jack's lap. Jack puts his hand over Alex's mouth.

"No, he's right. We _are_ playing wrong. Go on, Mikey."

Michael breathes heavily for a second before another plan flowers through his mind. "Because I'm supposed to spin the bottle every time."

Calum laughs, giving him a curious look. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, actually. It is." Michael crosses his arms across his chest, glaring at his best friend, who he's sort of been avoiding this whole party. 

"Why do you get to?" 

"Because it's my party," Michael whines.

Calum snorts. "Are you five?"

"No, I'm eighteen." He sticks his tongue out. 

"Michael, you can't spin for everyone," Calum declares finally, and everyone but Jack, Luke, and Ashton agrees. 

"Fine," he huffs, leaning back on his hands. 

Ashton says he'll spin again, and it ends up landing on Luke again and even Calum, as oblivious as he is about everything, knows that Ashton did that on purpose. 

This kiss doesn't end as soon as it starts. In fact, it lasts so long that everyone decides to continue the game while the two boys kiss softly in the middle of the circle. 

It's a girl called Hannah's turn and of course the bottle lands on Calum. 

Jealousy shoots throughout Michael and before he knows it, he's reaching out and nudging the bottle a little to the right so that it's now pointing to a boy in their class named Rian. 

"Look, it moved," he says innocently, and Rian and Hannah both shrugging before pecking each other on the lips. 

This happens about five more times; every time someone that isn't Michael lands on Calum, Michael blows on the beer bottle or shoves it over. 

No one questions it, and if anyone tries to, one of Michael's friends always distracts their attention until they forget what they were going to say.

Finally, on Michael's fourth spin, it lands on Calum.

When they lean in, Michael accidentally lets it slip out, in a whisper, that he's been waiting all night for this. 

"Me too."

Then, their lips are touching and they're smiling, and the game has suddenly ended and everyone's left, leaving them both alone on Michael's bedroom floor. 

When they break apart, Calum looks up at Michael through his eyelashes and says, rather loudly, "This is the real thing."

He looks hesitant at first, wondering if Michael even remembers that spring afternoon in Calum's treehouse, when everything came so easy. 

"You're the real thing, Calum. You've always been the real thing." Michael says against Calum's lips as they kiss again and again and again, making up for the lost time when they'd been so stupid and oblivious to realize that they both felt the same way. 

"I think I've always loved you," Calum mutters, out of breath.

"Why didn't you say something, silly?"

"It was too hard. I thought you didn't feel the same." Calum plays with the bottom of Michael's shirt, his eyes now cast downward. 

Michael laughs. "You're so dumb. I set the school on fire for you."

Calum rolls his eyes, "And they say romance is dead."

"God, just kiss me."

"Gladly." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> literally this idea came from my friend and I texting blurbs to each other about fetus malum and it probably sucks but I love fetus malum more than I love anything else in this entire world


End file.
